


温泉

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 他们终于互通了心意的故事。





	温泉

**Author's Note:**

> 生存直人设定。  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

龙也走进浴场的时候直人已经泡进温泉有一会了。头顶着一块小毛巾靠在池边闭着眼睛的直人，表情在氤氲的雾气里显得比平日柔和许多。龙也把手里端着的托盘放下，木质的托盘和石砌池边碰撞发出清脆而优雅的声音，而直人依然在闭目养神，仿佛睡着了一般。

晚上还是稍微有点冷，小小的旅馆只有他们两个人，露天的温泉面积不大，点缀着几朵昏暗的暖黄灯光。龙也为了不打扰直人，从远处走进了浴池，但是水纹的波动还是传了过去，打在身上微微的有些温柔的痒。直人觉得有些好笑，莫非他真的以为自己睡着了？

“我要喝酒。”

龙也果然被吓了一跳，边嘟囔着“还以为你睡着了”一类听不太清的自言自语，边把托盘放在水面上，装了甘酒壶，慢慢漂到直人那边去。冰镇过的杯子染了一层水珠，浊白的液体倒进去，抿了一口是醇厚的香甜，后味却又清冽甘澈，是直人喜欢的味道。他自认隐藏得足够深，可龙也不知怎么就看穿他是甘党，口头不说但时常带些甜腻点心回来，自己却又一口不吃。

一时安静得听的清秋虫生命最后的鸣叫，间或一两声冰块碰到杯壁的脆响。感受得到龙也的视线，依旧有些自己承受不住的炽热，但从来喋喋不休的那家伙今天却格外的沉默。直人乐得清静自斟自饮，没多久一壶甘酒就下了肚，脸颊上久违地染上些粉红色。按理说甘酒没多少酒精，可脑子意外的飘飘浮浮了起来，可能被周围的热气蒸得有些混沌。直人走近了龙也，靠在他身旁的池壁上，胳膊搭在池边有点玩味地看着他。

龙也被吓了一跳，从来没有想过直人会主动接近自己。从来都是黏上去的那一个，也不管直人是不是想要，龙也一直忐忑，却从未直接问过。可是在远离尘嚣的这个小小的温泉旅馆里，却被主动拉近了距离，他试图用“直人喝了酒”来说服自己，内心里还是有一个角落雀跃了起来。面上装作若无其事，力图自然地，龙也伸手拉住直人搭在池边上的手臂，开始日常的理疗项目。

直人从濒死边缘被救回来之后，卧床了大半年，原本健康紧实的颀长身体肉眼可见地瘦弱了很多，肤色也苍白得不像样子。龙也偶尔推轮椅带他去晒太阳，阳光洒在脸上，几乎要透明得看见血管。按照医嘱每天按摩，二十多岁的年轻身体总是擦枪走火，医生又讲偶尔运动有益恢复，故意曲解医生的意思缠着直人做这做那，也都没有被拒绝过。只是直人从未表达过喜欢上床，眼睛里的光也没再亮起过。脑子里的猜测有千万种，可是不敢询问直人的看法，怕真被拒绝没有挽回余地。龙也提心吊胆又庆幸着直人的无反应，依然我行我素一般亲昵着对方，爱意出口每每只转换成唤对方的名字，以为这样便能传达到直人心里。

直人则自嘲不止。他自认没什么魅力，大学时就无法融入同学，想要权力又落得如此狼狈结局，瘫在床上无所事事，又事事需要别人帮忙处理。龙也肯哄他上床，他倒是松了口气，至少肉体上还有些讨人喜欢，就算他自己不这么认为，可也显得龙也的行为合理了起来。直人睁开眼盯着龙也的发顶，对方正在专心按压他萎缩的大腿肌肉，两个人距离很近，又显得格外遥远。直人嘴角扯出一个嘲弄的笑容。

“浅见。”

“嗯？”

龙也抬起头，湿漉漉的头发耷拉在脸上，活像一只下雨天被主人遗弃的金毛犬。

“……来做吧？”

龙也愣住了。他从没听过直人主动要求亲昵，一瞬间还以为对方也喜欢上了自己。但是很快他意识到，对方的表情并不是想要求欢，不如说看起来非常悲伤。就算直人脸上带着不太自然的潮红，空气也温暖潮湿，手下的肌肤更是因为泡了汤的缘故，格外的光滑细腻，龙也还是一瞬间抛开了所有旖旎的想法，困惑地看向了对方。

“不是想做才来这里的吗？”直人笑了笑，“又是丰盛的晚餐，又是温泉，又是酒的，何必那么麻烦。不用为了我花这么多心思我也会陪你做的啊。”

“不是的！我……”龙也急着想要解释，头上甚至冒出了几颗汗珠，“因为查了这里的泉水有改善体质的作用才带你来泡的，旅馆也是挑过食物好吃人又少的老铺，不是为了要……才……”

“那你没想过要做？”

“也……不是没想过……”

直人嗤笑，“那这不是来满足你的要求了吗，来啊。”

龙也一时不知道怎么回嘴。他有些生气，却不是气直人，而且在气自己。他深吸了口气，捧着直人的脸让他看着自己，直视着直人的眼睛说道：

“我喜欢直人。”

“干什么啊突然。”直人试图错开眼神，却被牢牢地盯住，龙也坚定又温柔地望着他，让他似乎忘记了怎么别过眼睛去。

“我喜欢直人，不是只想和直人sex。所以，要帮直人恢复，要带直人来泡温泉，要给直人买蛋糕吃，都是因为我喜欢直人啊。和直人sex，也是因为喜欢直人，但是可能让直人误会了。请不要误会，我是喜欢直人，是想要一直和直人一起住，想要一直温柔地对待直人，不是只想着sex的。……”

“直人”说太多次了。直人迷迷糊糊地想着，甘酒没有后劲这么足吧，为什么意识好像消失了。只看到对方的嘴巴一张一合地说着直人直人，喜欢，什么的，大脑无法理解其中的意思。这样子一遍一遍叫自己的名字，好像跟床上一样，让直人感到非常羞耻，想要他闭嘴，却又插不上话阻止。龙也似乎毫无所察，依然在向直人倾泻着大量的爱意，仿佛大坝泄洪一般把他淹没了，又因为加了太多想要对方相信的真诚，让人根本无法承受。

太超过了，直人想着，怎样让他停下来呢。

“浅见。”他叫了对方的名字。龙也没能立刻闭上嘴，还在阐述自己不能直接表达爱意是因为怕直人认为他很轻浮的，根本没有逻辑的观点。

真火大。直人想着，直接上床就不轻浮了吗，他是智障吗。一边凑了过去吻住了他的嘴唇。

龙也怔了一秒，然后搂住了直人的腰，把他带得离自己近了一些，加深了这个吻。直人口中甜甜的甘酒味道，龙也自己内心雀跃的冲动，和温热的泉水一起把两个人包围住了。

月亮升了起来，热气氤氲，周围只剩秋虫的鸣叫。


End file.
